


To Be in Love Is a Pain in the Ass

by BoWritesStuff



Series: Oneshots! [30]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 08:50:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15703869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoWritesStuff/pseuds/BoWritesStuff





	To Be in Love Is a Pain in the Ass

Very few people know who Danny Sex/bang is. And that handful of people are the women that he has tried to woo. They hardly know anything about him besides the fact that he was a hopeless romantic, and fell in love with every other girl. A few others are ninjas from their pasts, either long gone or far too close for their liking. Either blurry faces in long lost memories or enemies that are constantly on their tails. 

Brian is immensely proud of the fact that he is the only one that truly knows Danny. Not just the side of him that he tries to hide, or the side that everyone knows him as, his enemies, or his past. Brian has seen it all, and he is still at his side, ready to protect and risk everything for him. Still ready to comfort him after his fifth rejection in one day. 

Brian is the one that has seen it all. The good, the ugly, and everything in between. Although he’s never told anyone, not that anyone would care or remember, he’s most proud of being Dan’s best friend. He can’t think of any accomplishment that even comes close to it. 

There is no moment in Brian’s entire life that made him feel the same way the first time Danny called him his best friend. It shouldn’t have been surprising, since Brian had known Danny for years, longer than anyone else.

Well, at least longer than anyone else that didn’t want to kill him. 

But the first time that Danny looked over at him with a raised eyebrow and a confused smile when Brian asked if he had a best friend, and laughed. 

“Brian, you’re my best friend.” 

Nothing quite made his heart race like he just made it out of a fight with nothing but his life, and nothing made his face get so hot under his mask. For one of the very few times in his life, he was glad that he couldn’t speak. He would be stammering out a reply if he was able to talk. 

It had been years since that day, but Brian still occasionally feels a flutter in his heart. A brush of hands, a hug that lingers just a second too long, whispers so close to his face that he can feel the warm breath on his cheek. 

This is one of those moments. 

“Do you wanna join me?” Danny asked in a hushed, tired voice. Brian quickly looked up from his book, and the familiar sad sight of Danny with a duffle bag slung over his shoulder greeted him. 

Danny, whenever he felt too burdened or crushed by loneliness by a string of rejections, would pack his bags and head out into the woods for a few days. He would always returned back to his normal self, but it was always a nerve-wracking week for Brian.

What if he doesn’t come back?

What if he’s hurt?

What if he’s dead on the side of the road?

Sometimes, the questions got so heavy on Brian’s mind that he would half contemplate trying to track down his best friend just for some peace of mind. But Danny was trained just as strictly in the ways of a ninja. If Danny wanted to disappear, he would do it. And no one would be able to find him. Not even Brian. 

So it caught him off guard when Danny asked him to join. 

What? Brian asked. Danny, with the faintest signs of purple under his eyes and a strange sadness etched onto his face, smiled for the first time in a while. 

“Camping. I understand if you don’t want to, but I just thought it would be nice.” Brian’s eye wander to the bag that’s slung over Danny’s shoulder. The thought of a week away from Danny was already unbearable. 

Of course I want to go. Just… give me a moment to pack. Brian tossed away the book that he was reading, forgetting all about anything besides the next week. Danny never invited him to go with him. Rushing, not giving anything a second thought, he shoved an extra few uniforms into a bag, a small kit of knives, and a toothbrush. 

When Brian ran out of his bedroom, Danny was already in the car, waiting for him. 

-

The view took Brian’s breath away. It took three hours of driving to get here, but it was worth it. A large, peaceful lake was outlined with a clearing. In the distance, a mountain range is tinted blue. No other people are in sight. 

Wow. 

“I thought you might like it.” Danny says with a happy sigh. Just being at a place like this seems to put him at ease, and Brian can tell why. Brian can’t hear anything besides the fading sounds of the engine and the distant chirping of birds. Danny grabs his bag, and the bag for the tent. 

Brian just barely has enough time to absorb the view when he turns around and Danny has the tent pitched already. 

Wow. Impressive. Danny rolls his eyes. 

“Go back to enjoying the view. Pitching a tent isn’t that impressive.” Danny says with a smile. 

Brian keeps on staring, just a second too long. Danny glances up at him, and catches his eye. He quickly turns to look at the lake, practically feeling the burn of Dan’s confused gaze. 

He didn’t know that they would be alone. 

He didn’t know that it would be so beautiful. 

He didn’t know if he could handle being alone with Danny for an entire week. 

OH GOD DID THEY EVEN HAVE TWO TENTS?

“It’s all set up now, we should be fine until the sun sets.” Danny’s voice makes him jump. He’s on edge, whereas Danny’s more relaxed than he had been in the last few months. “What do you think about the view?” 

It certainly is… breathtaking. 

Brian just catches the hint of a look from Danny. It’s gone before he can think about it twice. 

-

So what do you usually do? When you come here, I mean. The day has been passing slowly, and it’s not that Brian minded, but it felt awkward not doing anything. He felt too tense and high strung for the scenic and tranquil setting he was in. 

“I try to relax. You having trouble there?” Danny asked. Brian was glad he still had his mask on. 

No. Just confused.

“About what?” 

What is the point of this?

There was a moment of silence where Danny looked like something had just dawned on him. 

“Brian, I swear this isn’t going to be sarcastic, but have you tried relaxing?” 

Dan, that was the most sarcastic thing you’ve ever said to me.

“But really!” 

Of course.

“When?” Just from the length of the silence that settled around the campsite, Danny could tell that Brian hadn’t let his guard down since his years in ninja academy. “Then let’s try this instead. Why are you stressed?” 

Brian tried to suppress the shudder that traveled up his spine that moment. A week with Dan. Sharing a tent. With a nice view. Talking about feelings. 

He already didn’t like this. 

But… why not?

This felt all too much like a dream. It was too perfect, too good to be true. 

Danny wasn’t gay. Or at least, he was very good at hiding it. He certainly seemed to prefer women, but he wasn’t at all bothered by the fact that Brian was gay. 

Danny was able to see the tiniest bit of a blush right where his face is starting to be hidden by his mask. 

And he couldn’t help but smile to himself.


End file.
